Reyes del Digimundo
by alita210100
Summary: Ella se fue de Japón con el corazón destrozado y juro nunca mas volver, sin embargo, un secreto y una responsabilidad con el Digimundo la harán regresar y adentrarse en una gran aventura ¿Que sera? Mimato, Taiora, Takari y Kenyako.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ya no quiero que me lo recuerden mas. Me hace recordar el horrible final de Digimon 02. :,(

 **Summary:** Ella se fue de Japón con el corazón destrozado y juro nunca mas volver, sin embargo, un secreto y una responsabilidad con el Digimundo la harán regresar y adentrarse en una gran aventura ¿Que sera? Mimato, Taiora, Takari y Kenyako.

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí va a ver una fusión entre Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 2, Digimon Tamers y Didimon Frontier,y puede que hayan algunos OC's de mi parte, así que disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Estaba en su gran _Pent-House_ lujoso en París disfrutando de los mejores postres _Gourmet_ que le podrían ofrecer, descansando, tranquila de su soledad con su mejor amiga digimon Palmon, quien descansaba en su regazo observando la bella vista que le ofrecía La Torre _Eifell_ y la ciudad resplandeciendo en la noche ¿Se podría ser mas feliz acaso? En ese instante su teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Mimi atendiendo el teléfono.

- _¿Hola? ¿Mimi? ¿Eres Tu?-_ Dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea, a la cual le sonaba muy familiar para cierta castaña.

-¿Sora? ¿Eres tu?- Dijo Mimi sorprendida

- _Si Mimi soy yo-_ Exclamo la pelirroja

-¡Sora! ¡Que alegría oírte! ¡Como estas?

- _Estoy bien y veo que tu también lo estas._

-Si, así es y dime ¿Que me cuentas? ¿Como están las cosas en Odaiba?

- _Bueno, aquí en Odaiba todo esta normal, los chicos están bien, a Tai le esta yendo muy bien en el fútbol, Koushirou acaba de inventar un nuevo sistema operativo de informática sobre digimons y es muy usado, incluso por todos nosotros, a Joe le va muy bien en la medicina, Takeru acaba de terminar de escribir su nuevo libro y dentro de poco estará en todas las librerías del mundo, Hikari esta como siempre, no a cambiado en nada, al igual que Miyako y Daisuke, con respecto a Iori y a Ken, parecen ser los únicos maduros de todos-_ Dijo Sora recordando cada suceso.

-Que bien ¿Y que hay de ti?

- _Yo estoy muy bien, mi carrera como diseñadora incrementa cada día mas, ya muchos de mis diseños están en todas las tiendas del mundo, incluso en París_

-Tienes razón, justo ahora estoy usando uno de ellos.

- _¿En serio? ¿Cual?_

 _-_ Un Kimono rosa, con estampado de flor de cerezo de tu colección de primavera es mi favorito, me recuerda mucho a mi hogar, es el que siempre uso para dormir, es como si estuviera durmiendo en Japón.

- _Te entiendo, nosotros aquí te extrañamos mucho, mas de lo que te imaginas Mimi-_ Dijo Sora con pesar, quería mencionar lo de _El,_ pero sabia lo sensible que estaba Mimi con este tema, y aun después de 5 años, eso aun le sigue doliendo- _¡Oh! Casi lo olvido Mimi, te llamaba para invitarte a la reunión de los niños elegidos, que habrá el 1 de Agosto, como todos los años y ¿Quería saber si vas a venir?_

Mimi medito su respuesta por un momento, sabia que si volvía a Japón, significaba volver a revivir ese horrible recuerdo y tener que re-encontrarse con _El,_ sin embargo, ese pensamiento fue desechado al instante. No ella no iba a ir a Japón para verlo a _El,_ iba por que quería volver a ver a sus viejos amigos, estar cerca de ellos y compartir con ellos los últimos cinco años de su ausencia, ya con su respuesta en mente respondió.

-Si voy a ir Sora, estaré allá lo mas pronto posible- Dijo Mimi aun dudosa de su respuesta.

-¿ _En serio? ¿Si vendrás? No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso Mimi, de seguro las chicas estarán mas que felices cuando les diga esto_ \- Dijo Sora del otro lado de la linea

-Si, yo también quiero ver como están Hikari y Miyako y claro también verte a ti Sora.

- _Que maravilla, les diré ahora mismo, adiós Mimi, cuídate_ \- Dijo Sora cortando la llamada.

-Igual- Mimi corto la llamada y se recostó en el sofá en el que estaba " _Volver a Japón",_ volver al lugar donde había sufrido tanto, sin embrago, desecho ese pensamiento cuanto antes, solo iba por sus amigos, no por _El;_ volvió la vista a su teléfono y marco un numero que ella ya sabia de memoria, espero a que llegara la llamada y hablo.

-¿Hola? ¿Yumi? ¿Me permites un momento?- Dijo Mimi

- _Claro Mimi ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-_ Dijo una voz madura y serena al otro lado de la linea

-Pues ¿Quería saber si el Jet privado esta disponible?

- _Mimi, tu sabes que mi Jet privado siempre esta disponible ¿Por que?_

-Lo que pasa es que Sora me invito a la reunión de los niños elegidos como cada primero de Agosto y quisiera asistir

- _Ya veo, entiendo que quieras ir, no te han visto en 5 largos años y es lógico lo mucho que los extrañas, en especial a Sora, Hikari y Miyako-_ Dijo, a veces Yumi era tan comprehensiva que no parecía humano

-¿Entonces?

- _Si Mimi, mi Jet privado estará listo para partir a Odaiba a primera hora, te lo prometo-_ Aseguro Yumi

-Gracias Yumi, sera mejor que empieza a hacer las maletas.

- _Si eso creo._

-Oye ¿Por que no viene tu, Amy y Hyuna? Que yo sepa ellas también son elegidas ¿No?

- _Claro que si iremos Mimi, nunca nos perdemos las reuniones de los elegidos_

-Entonces, esta decidido, mañana mismo nos vamos a Odaiba

- _Esta bien, Buenas Noches Mimi, que descanses._

 _-_ Igual Yumi- Y colgó la llamada, viro su regazo y miro a su linda Palmon dormida, con cuidado la recostó mejor en su sillón y se fue directo a su habitación a hacer las maletas, mañana estaría de vuelta en Odaiba donde todo comenzó, donde su odio, dolor y rencor por _El_ comenzó.

No sabia en lo que estaba pensando, pero ella iba por una razón, _"Yo voy por mis amigos, no por El",_ pero mañana estaría en Odaiba.

* * *

 **TA-DA! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no? Bueno eso lo sabre pronto, quiero decir que este fic tendrá algunos OC's mios y demas.**

 **Otra cosa; Lulu, ¿Adivina que? Tu personaje ya esta listo para 2 historias, esta y "La Luz de un Serafín" Así que si estas leyendo esto, alégrate mujer, por que estas en dos historias, si hay alguien que quiera participar en este fic y en "La Luz de un Serafín", estoy pendiente ¿Si?**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	2. De retorno a Japón

**Disclaimer:** Ya sabemos lo que dice aquí TT-TT

 **Summary:** Ella se fue de Japón con el corazón destrozado y juro nunca mas volver, sin embargo, un secreto y una responsabilidad con el Digimundo la harán regresar y adentrarse en una gran aventura ¿Que sera? Mimato, Taiora, Takari y Kenyako.

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí va a ver una fusión entre Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 2, Digimon Tamers y Didimon Frontier,y puede que hayan algunos OC's de mi parte, así que disfruten. ;3

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: De retorno a Japón. Una fiesta desastrosa**_

 _Por favor pasajeros del vuelo 21-A Desalojar el avión y bajar por el angar B, Gracias_

-¿Donde estará?-Se quejaba una peli-lila conocida como Miyako

-Cálmate Miyako, de seguro están por llegar así que no te desesperes ¿Si?- Trato de calmarla Hikari

-Tranquilas ¿Si? Estoy segura de que están por aquí- Dijo Sora alzándose en puntas para localizar a cierta cabellera castaña- ¡Oh! miren, ahí vienen

Sora, Miyako y Hikari voltearon la vista y se encontraron con cuatro figuras que caminaban con dirección a ellas, era como si estuvieran caminando en una pasarela ya que acarreaban todas las miradas de los presentes, la primera tenia el cabello rubio sujetado en una cola de caballo y finos ojos verdes,como esmeraldas, vestía un vestido amarillo opaco sin mangas sujetado por un broche en el hombro derecho de color marrón, un cinturón del mismo color del broche y zapatillas color marrón caoba, y unos accesorios de colores dorados, esa mujer respondía al nombre de Amy Tenshiru Pegasus, la arquitecta mas famosa del mundo, conocida por crear un monumento e honor a los digimons, la otra tenia el cabello de color marrón fuerte larga hasta por debajo de los hombros, tenia ojos grises y vestía una camisa cuello de tortuga sin mangas color negra, un pantalón gris amoldado al cuerpo, una chaqueta estilo militar y botas negras, su nombre era Huyna Sakakhii, la primera mujer de 24 años en alcanzar el rango de Presidenta de las Fuerzas Armadas Rusas, por herencia de su abuelo Sergey Sakakhii, la otra era Yumeishirou Tenshiru Pegasus Mayor, o Yumi, la hija mayor de Maximiliam y Cecile Tenshiru Pegasus, hermana mayor de Amy, conocida como la mujer mas inteligente del plantea y la futura heredera a la realeza Pegasus, como la mujer mas inteligente del mundo a dado grandes aportes a la ciencia, medicina y demás; su cabello era negro azabache arreglado una cola de caballo baja, sus ojos eran azul eléctrico mezclados con turquesa y gris, traía puesto una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sueltos, unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo con tirantes del mismo color, unas botas de tacón bajo marrones hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta azul ligera, por ultimo y se encontraba una bella castaña con ojos color miel vistiendo un vestido corto de verano rosa en el _top_ con una falda magenta claro que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas con estampados de gotas, unos botines marrones hasta los tobillos con unas pequeñas hebillas en la parte delantera, su cabello era decorado con una diadema rosa y traía unos aretes pequeños circulares de oro rosado; llegaron hacia donde estaban las otras y fue la castaña la primera en saludar.

-¡Sora!- Exclamo Mimi abrazando a Sora

-¡Mimi! Que gusto tenerte aquí otra vez- Dijo la pelirroja

-Mimi- Hablo Hikari

-Hola Hikari ¿Como has estado?- Dijo Mimi abrazando a la castaña menor

-He estado muy bien Mimi y veo que tu también- Dijo Hikari separándose de Mimi

-Si- Respondió, luego volteo la mirada y se encontró con cierta peli-lila que la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos ¡Miyako!

-¡Mimi! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado!- Exclama entre lagrimas la peli-lila abrazando a Mimi

-Yo también las he extrañado mucho, a todas- Dijo separándose de Miyako- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, chicas ellas son Amy, Hyuna y Yumi, ellas son unas de las elegidas de Brasil, Rusia y Japón.

-Hola- Dijeron las tres al unisono

-Un gusto- Dijo Sora respondiendo en nombre de todas

-Veo que tu eres Sora ¿Verdad?- Dijo Yumi- Mimi nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti y sobre tus magníficos diseños.

-¿En serio?- Se sorprendió Sora

-¡Si! Tus diseños son espectaculares, los usamos en la semana de la moda en París y prácticamente todos exclamaron maravillados por ellos, ¡Felicidades Sora!- Felicito Amy a Sora

-Vaya... No se que decir- Decía Sora mas roja que su cabello

-No tienes que decir nada, tus diseños ya son espectaculares de por si- Dijo Hyuna alabando a Sora

-Cielos... De verdad no se que decir- Sora estaba en las nubes y mas roja que su cabello, tres de las cuatro mujeres mas reconocidas del mundo la estaban alabando por sus diseños e incluso le hablaban como si fueran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo ¡Esto sin duda era Increíble!

-Pero mírate nada mas te has puesto roja, e incluso así te vez igual de linda, justo como te describió Mimi- Dijo Yumi

-¿Que? ¿Mimi les hablo a ustedes de nosotras?- Hablo Hikari sorprendida

-Claro, Mimi nos hablo de cada una de ustedes- Dijo Amy- Nos hablo de Sora, de Miyako e incluso de ti Hikari

-Si, que bueno- Dijo Hikari ruborizada

-Bueno sera mejor que nos movamos a no ser que quieran dormir en la sala ¿Verdad?- Dijo Hyuna

-Tiene razón, oigan, si ustedes son niñas elegidas ¿Donde están sus digimons?- Dijo Miyako al notar la ausencia de sus digimons

-Ellos están ya en la mansión Taiyoumon, Hoshimon, Tsukimon y Palmon salieron en cuando nosotras bajamos del _Jet_ privado- Dijo Yumi

-¡Oh! Ya veo- Dijo Miyako

Empezaron a caminar con dirección a la salida encontrándose con una limusina presidencial, que dejo sorprendas a Sora, Miyak y Hikari.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto Miyako algo confundida

De pronto bajo del vehículo, un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños bien peinados, ojos verdes y piel clara, vestido con un elegante traje de chófer

-Señorita Amy, Señorita Hyuna, Señorita Mimi, Señorita Yumi, es un gusto volver a verlas- Dijo el castaño quitándose el gorro y haciendo una reverencia elegantemente.

-El gusto es nuestro el volverte a ver Crest- Dijo Yumi formalmente

Sora, Hikari y Miyako estaban confundidas ¿Cuando había llegado ese apuesto chófer? Miraron a Yumi interrogantes y al parecer esta les respondió inmediatamente

-¿Que? Creyeron que no llamaríamos a nuestro chófer al llegar a Odaiba- Interrogo Yumi a lo cual ellas negaron con la cabeza- Ya veo, Crest ellas son las amigas de Mimi, Sora, Miyako y Hikari

-Un gusto- Dijeron ellas al unisono inclinando sus cabezas

-El gusto es mio- Dijo el sonriendoles- Bueno señoritas, sera mejor que nos vayamos, sus Digimons esperan en casa

-Esta bien- Dijo Amy- ¿Quieren venir?- Dijo la rubia volteando a verlas

-¿Eh? Claro- Respondió Hikari en nombre de todas

Se subieron al vehiculo y partieron rumbo a la residencia Tenshiru Pegasus. Al llegar pudieron observar una bella mansión de tamaño monumental con una reja dorada con un sello en forma de pegaso. Al llegar se centraron solamente a hablar sobre la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en apenas unas horas.

-La reunión sera a las 7:45 y terminara a las 9:30- Dijo Sora sentada en la monumental sala con sillones de cuero blanco

-Interesante, y ¿Donde sera?- Pregunto Hyuna

-Sera en un importante salón de fiesta que Ken encontró por casualidad- Dijo Miyako- Es un lugar hermoso, dijeron que nos darían todo lo que necesitamos, comida, los arreglos, prácticamente todo

-Genial, me encanta su forma de organización- Alabo Amy- ¿Y como lo van a pagar?

-Los encargados dijeron que podíamos pagarles después- Dijo Hikari

-¿Si?- Dijo sorprendida Amy

-Si, lo que pasa es que los empleados, adoran a los Digimons y nos dejaron usar el salón por un precio especial- Dijo Hikari

-Interesante, saben, ya que estamos aquí, quisiera ofrecerme a pagar eso- Dijo Yumi llamando la atención de todas las presentes

-¿En serio?- Dijeron todas sorprendidas

-Si- Aseguro ella

-Pero... ¿No seria problema para ti?- Dijo Sora

-Claro que no, las amigas de Mimi también son mis amigas- Dijo ella sonriendo- Ademas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, hemos estado ausentes por mas de cinco años, creo que se la debemos.

-Gracias Yumi, prometemos compensarte- Dijo Miyako sonriente

Yumi estaba por responder pero unas vocecillas se lo impidieron

-Yumi, tenemos hambre- Dijo Tsukimon, tenia la forma de un pequeño grifo color azul oscuro con alas negras, el collar de pelos que se encontraba en su cuello era de color plateado y sus garras eran del mismo color que sus alas, en su frente su encontraba la forma de una luna creciente y sus ojos eran azul niebla (N/A: Es como la marca que tiene Sesshomaru de Inuyasha en la frente ;3) y en la punta de su cola tenia la forma de una luna cuarto menguante.

-¿Tenemos?-Dijo ella algo incrédula

-Si, Hoshimon, Taiyoumon, Palmon, Piyomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon y yo tenemos hambre- Dijo el pequeño grifo

-¡Amy!- Grito Taiyoumon, era un grifo igual a Tsukimon, pero amarillo chillón y sus alas, collar y garras eran dorados, en su frente tenia el símbolo de un sol igual que en la punta de su cola, sus ojos eran amarillos- ¡Tengo hambre!

-¿Donde esta Hoshimon?- Pregunto Hyuna

-Hyuna ¿A que hora vamos a almorzar?- Pregunto otro grifo de color blanco con ojos, alas y garras de color rojo, en su frente y cola se encontraba el símbolo de una estrella de cinco puntas

-Dentro de un rato Hoshimon- Tranquilizo Hyuna a su compañera Digimon

-Disculpe interrumpir señorita Yumi, pero, ya esta listo el almuerzo para las damas y caballero- Dijo el chef de la mansión, un joven moreno de cabellos rizados color marrón y ojos grises vestido como el típico chef, dirigiéndose a los Digimons con su típico acento francés.

-¡Viva! ¡Comida!- Exclamo Taiyoumon volando con rumbo al comedor, siendo seguida por los demás Digimons

-Gracias por avisarnos Phillipe- Dijo Amy al moreno

El moreno no respondió, simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Quien era el?- Pregunto Miyako con aires de interesada

-Nuestro chef, Phillipe Cartedoir, es francés- Dijo Amy sonriendo

-Pues es muy lindo, hasta se parece un poco a Tai

-Claro que no, Tai es mucho mas apuesto que el- Dijo Sora defendiendo a su moreno

-Eso es cierto Sora- Dijo Hikari chocando su mano con la de la pelirroja- ¿Oigan y esas bolsas que son?

-¿Estas?- Dijo Amy tomando las bolsas de distintos colores y tamaños- ¡Son regalos!

-¿Regalos?- Dijeron las tres confundidas

-Si, cuando les dije que vendríamos para la reunión de los niños elegidos, decidimos traerles regalos a todos- Dijo Mimi emocionada

-¡Si, a ustedes les trajimos los mejores vestidos que he diseñado por supuestamente yo y deben probárselos ahora mismo!- Exigió Amy tomando de las manos a Hikari y Miyako- Vamos de seguro que podrán usar los vestidos en la reunión, cuando sus novios las vean, de seguro que quedaran con la mandíbula hasta el sub-suelo

-Le emocionan los vestidos ¿Eh?- Dijo Sora mirando a Yumi

-Como nunca, mejor vallamos subiendo o ella nos empujara con su fuerza de macho- Dijo Yumi

-Si, su fuerza de macho tabernáculo pecho peludo- Dijo Hyuna empezando a subir hacia la planta alta junto con Sora y Yumi

Mimi se quedo sola en la sala, las palabras _novios_ y _vestidos_ calaron fuertemente en su cabeza, ella siempre solía vestirse linda para _El_ , pero ahora ya no tenia a nadie con ella.

 _ **Flahaback**_

 _-¿Que te parece este?- Dijo una joven Mimi de 17 años parada en frente a su novio modelando un hermoso vestido rosa salmón con escote de corazón largo hasta las rodillas_

 _El rubio suspiro por ultima vez en el día, ya eran 9 vestidos con este y estaba empezando a cansarse, pero valía la pena ver a su hermosa castaña lucir espectacular con esos vestidos._

 _-Ya te lo dije Mimi, todos los vestidos se te ven hermosos, aun no se el por que tanto alboroto por eso elige uno y ya- Suspiro el rubio volviéndose a recostar en el_ _sofá_

 _-Pero Yama... Estamos hablando de tu firma de contrato y trato de escoger el vestido perfecto para causar buena impresión- Dijo ella sentándose a su lado y recostando su cabeza en su hombro_

 _-Mimi...- La llamo el dulcemente tomando su rostro entre sus manos- No me importa el vestido que uses, por que tu luces preciosa con lo que sea, hasta con un disfraz de gato te verías hermosa, por que a mi lo que de verdad me importa es saber que la persona que mas quiero en este mundo me esta apoyando para realizar mi sueño y con eso me basta y me sobra- Dijo de la forma mas tierna posible haciendo que las mejillas de Mimi se tornaran rojas_

 _-¿En serio?- Dijo ella enternecida por sus palabras_

 _-Si, pero si quieres que te diga cual vestido usar, elegiría el azul_

 _-¿Por que?_

 _-Por que te hace lucir mas hermosa que siempre- Dijo el juntando su frente con la de ella_

 _-Esta bien, lo usare- Dicho esto Yamato se inclino hacia ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios_

 ** _End Flashback_**

Precisamente el sujeto que ella despreciaba, no era nada mas y nada menos que Yamato Ishida, el tipo que arruino su vida hace cinco años. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien tocaba delicadamente su hombro

-¿Mademoiselle Mimi?- Dijo Phillipe preocupado- ¿Esta bien?

-Si, Merci Phillipe- Agradeció ella

-Debería subir o preocupara a sus amigas y ya sabe como son ellas con usted- Sugirió el moreno

-Si, esta bien gracias otra vez Phillipe- Dijo Mimi dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla; ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esas pequeñas muestras de afecto hacia el moreno, después de todo, era un francés.

Subió a la habitación de Amy y encontró a sus amigas hablando y probándose los vestidos que habían traído desde Francia

Seria una larga tarde...

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres horas arreglándose para la reunión y todas se encontraban listas, solamente faltaba esperar a que fueran las siete

-Bien, ya estamos todas listas- Dijo Amy complacida, ella iba vestida con un vestido color rosa fuerte tipo _strapless_ que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo con bellos volados, de bajo del busto traía un cinturón de joyas blancas formando una corona, sus joyas eran unas argollas en forma de gotas de diamantes, un collar de perlas, unos brazaletes gruesos de joyas de fantasía rosas en cada mano y unos tacones del mismo color del vestido, su cabello estaba suelto de manera elegante dejando visibles sus bellas ondas rubias- Y debo admitir que mis diseños se les ven ¡Espectaculares!

-¿Tu crees?- Cuestiono Sora. Ella lucia un bello vestido rojo pasión corto ajustado en el torso y caía graciosamente sobre sus muslos, el final de la falda tenia encajes rojos haciendo lucir al vestido mas femenino, en la parte derecha del busto del vestido había una cinta decorada con joyas de distintos colores que pasaba en diagonal por el lado izquierdo de su cuello, sus aretes eran argollas de oro fino al igual que sus tacones, su cabello tenia las puntas levemente onduladas dándole un toque mas elegante a su conjunto

-Claro que lo creo, es perfecto para ti- Complació la rubia- Y no me hagas hablar de Hikari

La menor de todas usaba un vestido que era rosa en el top y blanco en la falda, el top era adornado con flores color rosa y partes que parecían haber sido tejidas y justo al lado izquierdo de la falda había una pequeña cinta arreglada en un pequeño lazo con un broche de flor de _shwarovski,_ la falda le llegaba por sobre las rodillas, para decorarla un poco mas, usaba una gargantilla del mismo material que el broche con forma de listón y un brazalete grueso en su mano izquierda, su cabello estaba arreglado en un moño alto con un fleco hacia el lado derecho junto con un pequeño accesorio de flor de loto rosada para decorar su moño y como calzado unos simples tacones blancos.

-¿Yo que?- Pregunto ante su mención por parte de la rubia

-Nada, simplemente que te vez hermosa, mas le vale T.K decir algo positivo sobre ese vestido por que si no, lo mato ahí mismo- Advirtió Amy

-Claro que lo hará, tienen que- Dijo Hyuna era un poco señorial, ya que ella era un militar y su vestimenta por ende debía ser sobria, pero claro con su toque femenino. Su vestido era uno que se ajustaba al cuerpo color beige con una manga del lado izquierdo con tiras del mismo, formando así una manga disimulada, sus tacones eran botines de color negro una gargantilla de oro pulido, unas argollas circulares de oro y unos brazalete de oro y su cabello era arreglado en una cola baja de lado con las puntas onduladas- Si no lo hacen, se cumplirá la amenaza de Amy.

-¿Y yo como me veo?- Dijo Miyako

-Preciosa, claro esta-Alabo Amy

Miyako usaba un vestido violeta ajustado al cuerpo de mangas largas y unos tacones de color champan, como las mangas del vestido le cubrían las muñecas, solamente su puso un anillo de tornasol en el anular de la mano izquierda, y para incluir mas estilo, Amy decidió ponerle un broche de rosa blanca y una cadena de plata maciza para detallar aun mas su figura y unos aretes de oro en forma candelabro, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo pero con las puntas onduladas. Siguieron hablando acerca de sus vestidos hasta que se escucho que alguien abría la puerta y se trataba de Yumi

-Señoritas, Crest no esta esperando abajo con Mimi- Yumi era la que lucia mas señorial de todas. Su vestido azul rey con marcos plateados en el escote, la falda del vestido le llegaba cinco dedos sobre la rodilla dejando expuestas sus largas piernas, sus zapatos eran unos tacones altos de color plateado y sus joyas eran de diamantes (N/A: El vestido que usa ella, es el vestido que usa Aracely Arambula en La Patrona) y su cabellos estaba arreglado en una bella cascada de rizos junto con una diadema de _shwarovski._

-Esta bien- Dijeron todas al unisono, cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron con Mimi, quien las miraban con una sonrisa

-¡Vaya! Creo que no vamos a una simple reunión, creo que vamos a los Grammys- Dijo la castaña. Mimi estaba luciendo un vestido todo blanco ajustado al cuerpo con una manga corta del lado derecho del vestido, el cual estaba decorado con joyas de fantasía, para agregarle un toque mas refinado al vestido, este tenia una gruesa linea curvada que iba desde abajo del seno derecho hasta al cintura siendo decorado con las mismas joyas de fantasía, sus zapatos eran tacones blancos con bordes plateados, en su mano izquierda traía un brazalete grueso plateado con incrustaciones de diamante, un collar del mismo material y una argollas en forma de gotas para finalizar, su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño alto como el de Hikari, pero a diferencia de que de este sobresalían dos mechones de cabello a ambos lados del rostro.

-Si yo pienso lo mismo- Dijo Miyako

-Si, pero hay que admitir que nos vemos fabulosas- Dijo Amy alegre

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos o que?- Dijo Hyuna saliendo por la puerta

-¡Si!- Exclamaron todas, salieron de la mansión y se subieron a la limusina siendo acortejadas por el chófer

-Señoritas- Dijo Crest quitándose el sombrero en señal de cortesía

-Crest- Dijo Yumi a la par que se subía al vehículo siendo seguida por las demás

Al estar en la limusina partieron rumbo al salón de fiestas, cuando llegaron vieron un establecimiento de color blanco siendo iluminado con luces de colores y justo en la puerta había una alfombra roja y el letrero del lugar brillaba con luces de neón azul

-Parkside Lux- Leyó Amy- ¿Por que no nos dijeron que la reunión seria aquí?

-Por que queríamos que fuera sorpresa- Dijo Hikari- ¿Que acaso no les gusta?

-No es eso Hikari- Dijo Yumi

-Lo que pasa es que el Parkside Lux, es un salón de fiesta exclusivo hecho por la familia Tenshiru Pegasus y Sakakhii para eventos importantes- Dijo Crest

-¿En serio?- Dijeron todas conmocionadas

-Si, si nos hubieran dicho antes de realizar la reunión, nosotras hubiéramos hecho todo- Dijo Yumi mientras veía las caras avergonzadas de las tres chicas

-Oigan, vinimos aquí a pasarla bien, no ver caras tristes, así que quiero que cambien esas caras o les ira mal- Advirtió Mimi con cara de reproche que se transformo en una sonrisa

-Esta bien- Dijo Sora en nombre de todas

La limusina se detuvo y Crest bajo para abrirles la puerta, al bajarse parecían celebridades famosas caminando por la alfombra roja

-Wow! Me siento como estrella de cine- Dijo Miyako entusiasmada

-Es cierto- Dijo Hikari

-Bueno ¿Entramos o que?- Dijo Sora a la cual todas asintieron con la cabeza

Y si el patio les encanto, el salón las dejara sin aire; cuando entraron se quedaron con la boca abierta, el lugar estaba bellamente decorado con globos y luces de neón, había digimons por todas partes y estaban todos los digielegidos de otros países, pero también habían otros digielegidos que tanto Mimi como las otras desconocían.

-Wow!- Dijo Amy

-Si, lo mismo digo- Prosiguió Hyuna

-¡Sora!

La pelirroja escucho su nombre y volteo al ver a cierto moreno dirigirse hacia ellas, se trataba de Tai

-¡Tai! ¡Por aquí!

El moreno llego donde la pelirroja y al verla se quedo con la boca abierta ¿Esa era Sora? Pues si lo era pellizquenlo ya mismo

-Sora... Te vez... Preciosa- Dijo Tai acercándose sonrojado a la pelirroja

-G-Gracias Tai, tu también te vez muy bien- Dijo Sora viendo al moreno, este vestía una camisa anaranjada con botones dejando los dos primeros sueltos, pantalones negros y una saco del mismo color y sus zapatos eran marrones. Tan sumergidos estaban en su propia burbuja hasta que carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad

-Disculpen... Pero estamos aquí- Dijo Mimi interrumpiendo el momento

-Lo siento...- Dijo el moreno con una mano en la nuca, volteo hacia l castaña y quedo boquiabierto con lo que veía- ¿Mimi? ¿Eres tu?

-Pues... ¿Cuantas Mimis conoces?- Dijo la castaña divertida

-Pues... Tu- El moreno se lanzo hacia la castaña y la abrazo con sus famosos abrazos asfixiantes- ¡Que bueno volverte a ver Mimi!

-¡A mi también me alegra verte Tai! Oye... Me asfixias- Dijo la castaña

-Perdón- Dijo soltándola- Pero es que estoy tan emocionado de verte

-Igual- Dijo Mimi

Después de tan efusivo saludo y de presentarse con las nuevas amigas de Mimi, Tai se encargo de presentarle a Mimi los nuevo digielegidos

-Mimi, quisiera presentarte a los Tamers, ellos son la tercera generación después de Disuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken- Dijo Tai

-Un gusto- Dijo Mimi cortezmente

-Que tal, yo soy Takato Matsuki y el es Guilmon- Dijo un castaño junto con un lagarto rojo

-Hola- Dijo el digimon

-Yo soy Henry Wong y el es Terriermon- Dijo un moreno con una especie de conejo de orejas largas en su cabeza

-Mi nombre es Rika Nonaka y ella es Renamon- Hablo una pelirroja junto con un zorro amarillo

-Yo soy Ryo Akiyama preciosa, un gusto y el es mi amigo Cyberdramon- Dijo otro castaño con lo que parecía ser un lagarto parecido a X-Vmon

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Suzie Wong- Dijo una joven de cabellos oscuros

-Y yo soy Lopmon- Dijo un digimon parecido a Terriermon pero de otro color

-Un gusto- Dijo la castaña encantada

-Mi nombre es Juri Kato y el es Leomon, mucho gusto- Dijo la castaña de manera cortés haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que su compañero digimon

-Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, el placer es mio

-¿Eres Mimi Tachikawa?- Dijeron Suzie y Juri con los ojos brillantes

-Si, soy yo

-Somos tus mas grandes admiradoras- Dijeron a coro

-Pues... Es gusto saberlo- Dijo Mimi sonriente

-Bueno, hablaremos luego Takato, Mimi aun no conoce a los demás digielegidos- Aviso Tai al castaño

-Esta bien, hablamos después- Dijo el castaño chocando la mano con la del castaño

-Vamos Mimi, aun falta mucho por conocer- Dijo el castaño

-Esta bien, fue un gusto conocerlas Juri Suzie- Dijo la castaña despidiéndose y alejándose junto con el moreno

-¿Escuchaste eso Juri? Mimi Tachikawa sabe nuestros nombres- Dijo la morena emocionada

-¡Lo se!- Dijo la castaña emocionada

-¿Desde cuando eres tan famosa?- Pregunto Tai

-Desde los dieciocho- Respondió ella

-Esta bien, ¡Oh! Mira- Dijo el

-¿Que?

-Ellos son otros de los digielegidos

-¿En serio?

-Si, ellos son los Guerreros Legendarios

-Increíble- Dijo Mimi sorprendida una vez que llegaron cerca de ellos

-Si, Mimi ellos son Los Guerreros Legendarios- Dijo Tai

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Takuya Kanbara y ellos son mis amigos, Kouji Minamoto, Zoe Ayamoto, Tommy Himi, J.P. Shibayama y Koichi Kimura- Saludo el castaño extendiéndole la mano

-Un gusto- Dijo ella estrechando su mano

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron todos al unisono

-Y ellos son Bokomon y Neemon- Dijo Takuya señalando a los digimons

-Mucho gusto señorita- Dijo Bokomon

-Que tal- Dijo Neemon

-Un gusto, yo soy Mimi Tachikawa- Se presento ella

Después de conocer a los demás digielegidos, la fiesta iba de lo normal, disfrutaba de la fiesta y ni siquiera había pensado en _El,_ en fin, como ella dijo, vino por sus amigos, no por el. Todo estaba yendo de lo normal, hasta que se escucharon unos paso extrañamente sospechosos, de pronto unos tentáculos de tamaño descomunal entraron por las ventanas rompiendo todo a su paso

-¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?!- Exclamo Daisuke

-No lo se, pero esto no es bueno- Dijo Ken

Se escuchaban los gritos de temor y desesperación por todas partes, unos corrían mientras que otros se encargaban de alejar los tentáculos con sus digimons

-Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí- Decía Sora a Mimi

-Si- Dijo Mimi decidida, de pronto se escucho un grito que le sonó muy familiar

-¡Mimi!- Grito Palmon asustada

-¡Palmon!- Grito Mimi corriendo donde su amiga

Mimi vio como los demás digimons jalaban a Palmon para evitar que fuera jalada por el tentáculo, pero no fue suficiente

-¡Mimi!

-¡Palmon!- Grito Mimi mientras veía a su compañera ser jalada por el tentáculo

-Lo siento Mimi- Se disculpo Gabumon

-No te preocupes Gabumon, de todas formas gracias- Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a correr hacia la puerta en busca de Palmon

-Mimi, espera- La llamo Hyuna

-Si, no puedes correr con tacones, terminaras cayéndote- Dijo Amy

-¡Mimi! Vas a chocar contra la puerta- Exclamo Miyako, sin embargo, Mimi no la escucho, simplemente atravesó la puerta como si esta fuera de papel, dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta

-A-acaba de atravesar la puerta- Dijo Zoe conmocionada

-Si, que chica- Dijo J.P sorprendido

-Vamos, podría necesitar ayuda- Grito Taichi a lo cual todos salieron del salón

Llegaron al patio del salón y se sorprendieron al ver a un extraño digimon, parecía un pulpo gigante con gigantes tentáculos a los cuales uno de ello sostenía fuertemente a Palmon

-¡Oye! Cosa extraña tienes exactamente 30 segundos para devolverme a mi Palmon o si no...

-¿O si no que pequeña humana?- Se burlo el digimon de Mimi

-¿Koushirou que digimon es ese?- Pregunto Yamato al pelirrojo

-No tengo idea- Dijo el confundido

-Octlashmon- Dijo Bokomon

-¿Quien?- Dijo Takuya

-Es un digimon ancestral que atormentaba a los digimons débiles para luego quitarles su energía- Explico Bokomon consultando su libro- Este normalmente se come la energía de los digimons plantas y Palmon es un digimon planta

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?- Dijo Zoe asustada

-Palmon podría desaparecer- Dijo Bokomon

-No podemos permitir eso- Dijo Takato

-Si, vamos- Exclamo Taichi siendo seguido por los demás, Octlashmon al ver como los humanos se acercaban hacia el no pudo evitar reír con sorna

-¿Creen que podrán detenerme? No lo creo- El digimon soltó una densa nube de humo que detuvo a todos de ejecutar su ataque, Mimi viendo la situación, aprovecho para huir de ahí, si iba a detener a esa cosa y salvar a Palmon, tendría que transformarse en otro lugar.

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Los chicos se encontraban rodeados por esa densa nube de humo que de a poco y podrían ver lo que tenían frente

-¿Están todos bien?- Exclamo Taichi a lo cual todos soltaron una exclamación al unisono

-No podemos hacer nada, si ni siquiera podemos digi-evolucionar- Dijo Kouji

-Claro que pueden hacer algo Digi-Elegidos- Dijo Octlashmon con sorna- Rendirse

-Creo que el único que va a rendirse seras tu- Dijo una voz a la lejanía

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Exclamo el digimon

-Pues... Yo- Dijo la extraña figura sobre el tejado del salón, con un ágil movimiento de su mano, todo el humo que rodeaba a los Digi-Elegidos quienes miraban expectante a la figura femenina que provocaba al digimon

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto Octlashmon

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que sueltes a ese digimon- Dijo ella

-¿Ah si? ¿Tu y cuantos mas?- Reto el

-Simplemente yo y ellas- Dijo ella señalando a las cadenas que emergían de ella, con un simple gesto de su mano sus cadenas sujetaron los tentáculos del digimon mientras que otro de ellos liberaba a Palmon y la dejaba en un lugar seguro.

-¿Pero que...?- Pero antes de decir otra cosa tomo lo primero que vio y lo mantuvo como rehén y eso rehén resulto ser Gabumon

-¡Yamato!- Grito Gabumon

-¡Gabumon!- Exclamo Yamato

-Mira nada mas que bajo has caído- Cuestiono la extraña figura- Usar un digimon como rehén, bueno eso se puede arreglar

Sin esperar respuesta del digimon, sus cadenas cobraron vida como si fueran las serpientes de medusa atacando al digimon salvajemente y justo cuando este se encontraba débil todos las cadenas juntas se encargaron de dar el golpe de gracia, haciendo que el digimon se desvaneciera en una masa de datos negra. Gabumon quien se encontraba en unos de los tentáculos estaba a punto de caer, de no ser que la extraña figura que lo salvo

Los demás miraban expectantes mientras veían a la extraña silueta acercarse, se pusieron en posición de ataque pero cuando vieron la figura de la silueta se quedaron sin palabras. Era una bella mujer de estatura media piel clara y nívea y un cuerpo excepcional, su cabello castaño se encontraba arreglado en una cola de caballo alta, su vestimenta consistía en un top azul marino que cubría todo su pecho dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen de diosa, unos pantalones grises ajustados con una parte rota del lado derecho y una calavera del lado izquierdo junto con un cinturón plateado del cual sobresalían 8 cadenas de plata con una punta filosa al final y unas botas negras de tacón hasta la rodilla, sus manos se encontraban envueltas en guantes de cuero dejando sus dedos descubiertos, en sus hombros se encontraban dos hombreras metálicas junto con una cinta gris que pasaba en diagonal por su torso, su rostro se encontraba oculto por un yelmo plateado dejando al descubierto sus bellos ojos amarillos, como los de un lobo. Todos se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que veían, el ser mas hermoso que jamas habían visto, las mujeres se encontraban sonrojadas por ver a alguien tan hermosa como ella, ni siquiera Zephirmon podría contra ella y los hombres estaban sonrojados y con la boca abierta el ver a tan atractiva mujer en frete de ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo ella a Gabumon quien se encontraba escondido detrás de sus piernas

-Si, muchas gracias su alteza- Agradeció Gabumon

-¿Estas bien Gabumon?- Dijo Yamato acercándose a su compañero

-Si, estoy bien

-A la próxima, cuida mejor lo que te importa o terminaras por perderlo- Dijo ella dando la vuelta para irse

-Espera- Dijo Taichi deteniéndola- ¿Quien eres tu?

-Chain, ChainMetalGaruruwomon- Dijo ella y de un salto desapareció de la visión de todos

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a un digimon de esa forma pero lo que intrigaba a los demas era ¿Quien era esa Digimon? y ¿Por que Gabumon le dijo alteza?

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Al Fin Termine! Lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con lo otros fics, asi que simplemente me disculpo con todos ustedes (Inclina la cabez y hace un reverencia en señal de disculpa)**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	3. Una Nueva Aventura y una Nueva Misión 1

**Disclaimer:** Ya sabemos lo que dice aquí TT-TT

 **Summary:** Ella se fue de Japón con el corazón destrozado y juro nunca mas volver, sin embargo, un secreto y una responsabilidad con el Digimundo la harán regresar y adentrarse en una gran aventura ¿Que sera? Mimato, Taiora, Takari y Kenyako.

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí va a ver una fusión entre Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 2, Digimon Tamers y Digimon Frontier,y puede que hayan algunos OC's de mi parte, así que disfruten. ;3

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Aventura y una Nueva Misión parte 1**_

Después de ver a esa atractiva criatura, todos los presentes se voltearon hacia Gabumon con una gran incógnita en su cara, en especial la primera generación de elegidos, así que sin pelos en la lengua comenzaron su interrogatorio al Digimon

-¿Quien es esa chica?- Dijo Daisuke

-¿Es buena o mala?- Dijo Takato

-¿Esta de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra?- Dijo Takuya

-¿Sabes si esta disponible?- Dijo J.P haciendo que todos se callaran de golpe- ¿Que?

-J.P hablamos de un Digimon, dudo mucho que ella este interesada- Dijo Zoe

-Si, ademas, dejemos respirar al pobre Digimon, no lo atosiguemos de esa manera- Dijo Koichi como la voz de la razón

-Tiene razón, dinos Gabumon ¿De que conoces a ese Digimon?- Dijo Juri

-Ella es la reina- Dijo Gabumon

-¿Reina? ¿Reina del Digi-Mundo?- Cuestiono Takato

-No, una de los reyes del Digi-Mundo- Dijo Gabumon

-¿A que te refieres? ¿De que esta hablando?- Dijo Rika confundida

-A lo que el se refiere es que en el Digi-Mundo hay varios reyes, pero solo diez son los que mantienen el orden en si- Dijo una voz que intrigo aun mas a los digi-elegidos

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Pregunto Suzie

-¡Gennai!- Exclamaron la primera y segunda generación

-¿Quien es Gennai?- Pregunto Ryo

-El es Gennai- Señalo Miyako a un viejo con un bigote estrafalario y una nariz muy rara que le causo algo de escozor a las demás digi-elegidas

-¿Como han estado elegidos?- Pregunto el viejo

-Nada bien Gennai, acabamos de ser atacados por un extraño Digimon que desconocemos por completo- Dijo Taichi

-¿En serio? ¿Como se llamaba?- Dijo Gennai

-Creo que era Octlashmon o algo así- Dijo Tommy

-¿Que? ¿Octlashmon?- Dijo Gennai sorprendido- ¿Están hablando en serio?

-Si, y también una extraña pero atractiva Digimon llamada ChainMetalGaruruwomon- Dijo J.P

-¿Que? ¿Estamos hablando de esa Chain? ¿La Reina ChainMetalGaruruwomon?

-Así es ¿Por que? ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Sora

-Me temo que si elegidos, parece que el Digi-Mundo esta en peligro otra vez- Dijo Gennai con tono serio- El Digi-Mundo y su mundo esta peligro y solo ustedes podrán salvarlo

Ante lo que dijo todos compartieron una mirada de preocupación para luego convertirse en una mirada de pura determinación

-Esta bien Gennai, lo haremos- Dijo Taichi en nombre de todos

-Bien, mañana mismo abriré la puerta al Digi-Mundo y así podrán ir- Dijo Gennai empezando a desvanecerse

-Esperen ¿Que hay con Mimi, Amy, Hyuna y Yumi?- Dijo Hikari

-Es cierto ¿Como haremos para decirles esto a ellas?- Dijo Sora

-No se preocupen señoritas, me encargare de que ellas también lo sepan- Dijo Gennai- Nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar elegidos

Dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube de pixeles, dejando a los digi-elegidos con una gran intriga

-¿Y que hacemos ahora Tai?- Dijo Koushiro

-No lo se, pero lo que si se, es que tenemos una labor en manos- Dijo Taichi con un tono decidido

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto... En otro lugar...**_

-¿Hola? ¿Quien es?- Dijo Mimi

- _¿Es increíble que no reconozcas el bello sonido de mi voz Mimi?_ \- Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-¿Lumine? ¿Eres tu?

- _¿Cuantas Lumines conoces querida?_ \- Dijo la joven con un tono reprochante en forma de broma

-Pues solo una y eres tu ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Mimi

- _A vuelto Mimi, y no esta solo_ \- Dijo Lumine con tono serio

-¿De quien hablas?- Pregunto Mimi sin entender

- _Hablo de "El" Mimi, a vuelto y ahora esta buscando venganza y no solo contra ti, sino contra los demás-_ Al decir eso Mimi se alarmo, esa amenaza había vuelto y creyó haberla destruido por completo en aquel tiempo- _Necesito que tu y las demás vengan al Digi-Mundo cuanto antes_

-Esta bien- Dijo Mimi colgando el teléfono y mirando de forma seria a Palmon- Palmon debemos partir cuanto antes

-Esta bien- Respondió la criatura

* * *

 _ **Horas Después...**_

Tal y como acordó Gennai, todos los elegidos se reunieron en el lugar de ayer esperando para poder irse al Digi-Mundo, ya estaban todos, las únicas que faltaban eran Mimi y sus acompañantes.

-¿En donde esta Mimi? Si no llega nos iremos sin ella- Dijo Sora

-Mimi por favor, has acto de presencia ahora mismo- Rogó Miyako, pero antes de que ocurriera otra cosa Gennai apareció

-¿Como están elegidos? ¿Están listos?- Pregunto el anciano

Taichi estaba apunto de decir si pero una voz se le adelanto, se trataba de su hermana

-Claro que no- Dijo Hikari- No podemos irnos sin Mimi

-Eso es cierto- Recalco la pelirroja

-Me temo que no hay suficiente tiempo para esperarla Sora, tenemos que partir cuanto antes- Dijo Gennai abriendo un portal justo debajo de los pies de todos

-Lo que nos faltaba- Dijo Joe resignado y sin si quiera esperar a la castaña y a las demás ya se encontraban camino al Digi-Mundo

* * *

 _ **En el Digi-Mundo...**_

Cuando Gennai dijo que llegarían al Digi-Mundo, muchos pensaron que entrarían por una computadora y ya esta, pero no esta forma ahora se encontraban casi a 30.000 pies de altura y de paso estaban cayendo en picada

-¡¿Esto les pasa a menudo?!- Pregunto Takato casi a gritos a Tai

-¡Si, pero nunca caemos de tan arriba!- Respondió el Tai a gritos ya que los gritos de los demás no los dejaban hablar bien y mucho menos escuchar

-¡Vamos a morir!-Exclamo Zoe aterrada

-Tampoco es para tanto- Dijo Joe como e mayor de la situación- Siempre caemos y nos encontramos es una pieza

Al decir eso muchos suspiraron aliviados

-Bueno, espero que nosotros también lleguemos en una pieza- Dijo Ken como quien que no quiere la cosa, alterando aun mas a los demás

Seguían cayendo esperando un fuerte impacto, sin embargo cuando llegaron a tierra sintieron el impacto fue duro pero no tanto para dejarlos paraplejicos o muertos, lo único malo aterrizaron uno sobre otro

-¿Están todos bien?- Pregunto Joe

-Si- Respondieron todos

Técnicamente habían aterrizado bien, pero algunos tenían sus complicaciones

-Oigan ¿En donde esta Rika?- Pregunto Takato buscando a su amiga pelirroja

-Aquí...- Respondió la pelirroja colgada de un árbol de cabeza, con un pie atorado en una liana con el otro suelto por un lado y cruzada de brazos

-Auch... Deja y te ayudo ¿Si?- Propuso Takato empezando a subir por el árbol

-Esta bien, pero con cuidado- Advirtió Ruki, pero antes de decir o advertir otra cosa cayo de bruces al suelo- Creí haberte dicho que con cuidado

-Lo siento- Se disculpo el castaño

-¿En donde esta Zoe?- Pregunto Tommy

-Veo una sirena a la vista- Dijo J.P de manera burlona señalando un pequeño lago del cual se podía ver a una Zoe mojada de pies a cabeza

-Dices algo J.P y te aseguro que de aquí no sales con vida- Amenazo la rubia mojada

-Por lo menos nadie esta herido de forma grave- Dijo Henry ayudando a levantar a su hermana

-Si, por lo menos- Dijo Koichi

-Oigan ¿En donde esta Mimi?- Pregunto Juri

-Es cierto ¿En donde esta?- Dijo Sora al no ver a la castaña

-¡Chicos vengan a ver esto!- Exclamo Tommy haciendo que todos se olvidaran de la castaña por un momento

-¿Que pasa Tommy?- Dijo Takuya cerca del joven

-Miren...- Dijo Tommy señalando hacia el frente

Por acto reflejo todos miraron al frente encontrándose con el panorama mas aterrador que jamas habían visto, el Digi-Mundo estaba fundido en una oscuridad profunda, el color fue remplazado por la monotonía, la alegría y felicidad fueron cambiadas por la tristeza y agonía y el bien fue remplazado por la crueldad, era el nuevo Digi-Mundo

-¿Pero que paso aquí?- Cuestiono Ryo- Este no es el Digi-Mundo

-Al contrario elegidos- Dijo Gennai apareciendo junto con una joven a su lado- Este es el Digi-Mundo

-¿Que? Eso no puede ser cierto Gennai- Dijo Daisuke

-Si lo es portador del Digiegg del valor y la amistad- Dijo la joven, (N/A: Aquí entras tu Lulu ^^) era una joven de tez blanca con de cabellos castaños con una mecha roja que le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros ligeramente ondulado, vestida casi idéntica a Gennai pero su vestuario era blanco

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto Iori

-Elegidos, ellas es Lumine- Dijo Gennai presentando a la castaña

-¿Ella es otra guardiana del Digi-Mundo?- Pregunto Ken

-No ella es la manifestación de la Homeostasis- Dijo Gennai para sorpresa de todos

-¡Ella es la Homeostasis!- Exclamaron la primera y segunda generación

-Así es, yo soy la fuerza de vida del Digi-Mundo- Dijo ella- Me pueden decir Lumine, es un gusto elegidos

-Entonces fuiste tu la que me hablo aquella vez ¿Verdad?- Dijo Hikari

-Si, fui yo- Respondió Lumine

-Vaya...- Dijo Hikari sorprendida

-Me encantaría continuar este bello momento pero ¿Podrías decirnos que es lo que esta pasando Lumine?- Dijo Takeru

-Si, el Digi-Mundo se esta muriendo... Y yo con el...- Dijo Lumine

-¿Que? ¿Te estas muriendo?- Dijo Zoe- ¿Y el Digi-Mundo también?

-Si...- Respondió Lumine en susurros

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Kiyako

-Por un enemigo que pensamos haber destruido, pero no fue así...- Dijo Lumine, de pronto se escucho un extraño ruido proveniente del cielo, por acto reflejo todos alzaron la vista encontrándose con extrañas criaturas voladoras

-Aquí no podemos estar Lumine, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro- Dijo Gennai

-Si, siganme elegidos- Dijo para luego echar a correr hacia el bosque seguido de los elegidos y sus digimons

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

-Esto es malo...- Susurro Chian mirando al cielo

-Lo es, tenemos que llevar a los sobrevivientes a los palacios para evitar que sean contaminados por los virus- Dijo Blizzard

-Cierto, yo iré por el este- Dijo Blazer

-Yo por el sur- Dijo Grand

-Yo continuare mi camino hacia el norte- Dijo Blizard

-En ese caso Duquense y yo seguiremos por el oeste- Dijo Chain

-Si, buena suerte a todas- Dijo Blizzard alejándose de un solo salto mientras que las demás seguían sus respectivos caminos

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Sorpresa! Soy yo obviamente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, lleno de misterios y demás ¿De seguro se preguntan quienes eran las mujeres que aparecieron al final? Pues como buena niña que soy les daré un ligero adelanto**

 **Agua: Aquariousmon**

 **Tierra: Earthermon**

 **Fuego: BlazerWarGreywomon**

 **Viento: Shunninmon**

 **Luz: ChainMetalGaruruwonmon**

 **Oscuridad: Yamikomon**

 **Relámpago** **: GrandValkirieKabuteriwomon**

 **Metal: MetalEartermon**

 **Hielo: BlizardVikewomon**

 **Madera: DuquenseRosemon**

 **Si adivinan quienes son, el primero en responder recibirá para su cumpleaños, su propio fic**

 **Me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	4. Una Nueva Aventura y una Nueva Misión 2

**Disclaimer:** Ya sabemos lo que dice aquí TT-TT

 **Summary:** Ella se fue de Japón con el corazón destrozado y juro nunca mas volver, sin embargo, un secreto y una responsabilidad con el Digimundo la harán regresar y adentrarse en una gran aventura ¿Que sera? Mimato, Taiora, Takari y Kenyako.

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí va a ver una fusión entre Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 2, Digimon Tamers y Digimon Frontier,y puede que hayan algunos OC's de mi parte, así que disfruten. ;3

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Aventura y una Nueva Misión parte 2**_

-¿En donde estamos?- Pregunto Henry

-Estamos en mi templo elegidos- Dijo Lumine. El templo parecía una replica en miniatura de la Capilla Sixtina, con vitrales y decoraciones- Este es el lugar donde vivo

-Es precioso...- Susurro Zoe maravillada con el lugar, parecía estar dentro de una iglesia, pero lo que de verdad le llamaba la atención eran los ventanales decorados con extrañas figuras humanoides y una de ellas le resulto muy familiar, tanto que se acerco para comprobarlo

-¿Sucede algo Zoe?- Dijo Takuya acercándose a la rubia quien miraba embelesada un ventanal que tenía el símbolo del viento en el

-No Takuya, pero siento una extraña conexión al ver este ventanal- El ventanal tenía la figura de un hombre vestido como un ninja negro con detalles en turquesa y una cinta del mismo color cubriendo su boca dejando ver sus ojos aguamarina

-¿Que sucede guerrera legendaria del viento?- Pregunto Lumine

-Nada, es solo que me siento rara viendo esta imagen- Dijo la rubia

-¿Hablas de Shunninmon?- Dijo Lumine

-¿Quien?- Dijo Takuya

-Shunninmon, el Rey del Viento- Dijo Gennai

-¿Rey del Viento?- Dijo Koushirou

-Si, como les dije elegidos, hay varios reyes en el Digi-Mundo, pero solo diez mantienen el orden en si- Dijo Gennai captando la atención de los elegidos- El es solo uno de los reyes

-¿Y en donde están los demás?- Dijo Koichi

-Aquí...- Dijo Lumine chasqueando los dedos haciendo que todo el lugar se iluminara por completo dejando ver exactamente diez ventanales mostrando la imagen de cinco hombres y cinco mujeres, pero solo cuatro estaban iluminados y seis estaban opacos- Elegidos, ellos son los reyes del Digi-Mundo, cada uno de ellos domina sobre un elemento y esos elementos son los que mantienen en balance y armonía al Digi-Mundo

-Impresionante...- Susurro Ryo- ¿Y quienes son?

-Aquariousmon, rey del agua- Dijo Gennai señalando un ventanal azul donde mostraba a un hombre formido de cabello rubio ondulado con una corona dorada con el símbolo del agua en ella, sus ojos era cubiertos por un visor azul rey, traía múltiples ornamentas en oro, sus piernas eran sustituidas por una larga cola de tritón azul con un cinturón dorado y en su mano derecha traía un tridente dorado

-Earthermon, rey de la tierra- Dijo Lumine señalando un ventanal naranja mostrando a un moreno como Tai sosteniendo una maza de acero en su mano izquierda vestido con un chaleco amarillo sujetado con cadenas junto con lo que parecía ser un pantalón estilo árabe de color verde que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla con un Obi blanco sujetando su cintura, la parte inferior de su rostro era cubierto por un yelmo amarillo con el símbolo de la tierra y en sus muñecas y tobillos traía brazaletes de oro puro

-MetalEarthermon, rey del metal y gemelo de Earthermon- Señalo Gennai a otro ventanal de color verde del cual se podía admirar la figura idéntica a la de Earthermon, pero este vestía una armadura gris con detalles en verde oscuro casi musgo en el cual solo se podía admirar sus ojos grises y parte de su piel morena

-Shunninmon, como menciono Gennai el rey del viento- Dijo Lumine señalando al ventanal de un color magenta claro con detalles en turquesa

-Y por último Yamikomon, rey de la oscuridad- Dijo Genai mostrando el último ventanal masculino en el cual se podía admirar la figura de un hombre serio vistiendo un traje parecido al de un vampiro pero con un poco mas de color y no se podía notar sus ojos

-Todos ellos son los reyes masculinos del Digi-Mundo ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Tommy

-Si- Respondió Gennai

-¿Y en donde están las supuestas reinas? Digo si hay reyes deben de haber reinas ¿No es así?- Exigió saber Miyako con su porte feminista

-Por supuesto que hay reinas portadora de los Digi-Eggs del amor y la pureza- Dijo Lumine- Están por allá.

Lumine extendió su mano hacia el otro lado de la sala en donde cinco ventanales se iluminaron con majestuosidad dejando ver las imágenes de cinco bellas mujeres de muy buen ver, quizás demasiado.

-Ya vieron a los reyes y por allá están las reinas- Dijo Gennai caminando hacia un ventanal rojo

-¿Ella quien es?- Pregunto Suzie

-Ella es la reina del Fuego, BlazerWarGreywomon- Dijo Gennai señalando el ventanal en el cual mostraba a una mujer voluptuosa vestida al mismo estilo que WarGreymon incluso con el yelmo y el cabello rojizo pero la única diferencia es que su piel era blanca y varias partes del traje dejaban ver esa piel, en sus garras de " _Mata Dragón"_ y en su escudo se encontraba tallado el emblema del valor y en la copa de yelmo se encontraba el símbolo del fuego en un vibrante color rojo como si su yelmo fuera su corona.

-Se parece al WarGreymon de Tai- Dijo Takeru

-Si, y ese me resulta algo familiar pero no se de donde- Dijo Joe mirando el ventanal blanco

-Esa es BlizardVikewomon, reina del hielo y la mas sabia de todos- Dijo Lumine, el ventanal mostraba a una mujer vestida como vikinga, su cabello se encontraba atado en una coleta baja y traía un yelmo que cubría sus ojos, del resto se parecía a Vikemon pero ella llevaba un pesado mazo en su mano derecha y tenia enmarcado el emblema de la sinceridad y en su yelmo al igual que BlazerWarGreywomon tenía el símbolo del hielo en la copa de este.

-Cielos ya la vi y ya me dio frío- Dijo Daisuke

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Taichi

-Esta se parece un poco Kabuterimon- Dijo Sora

-Ella es GrandValkirieKabuteriwomon- Dijo Gennai dejando a todos con una gran incognita en el rostro

-¿Que?- Dijeron todos confundidos

-Le decimos Grand para abreviar, su nombre es muy largo.

-¿Ella es la reina de...?- Pregunto Ruki

-De los truenos- Dijo Lumine, en el ventanal se podía apreciar la imagen de una imponente mujer vestida con una armadura muy parecida a la Beetlemon, pero esta era del color del caparazón de HérculesKabuterimon con detalles en dorado y en su pecho estaba marcado el emblema de la sabiduría y esta también tenía el símbolo del trueno en la copa de su yelmo.

-Increíble- Dijo Jumpei

-La que si es increíble es la que esta por allá- Dijo Juri señalando un ventanal

-¿Quien sera?- Cuando Tommy llego donde el ventanal no supo como reaccionar- Ahh...

-Esa es DuquenseRosemon, reina de la madera- Dijo Gennai, en el ventanal se veía la imagen de una voluptuosa y dotada mujer, su vestimenta era casi idéntica a la de la Rosemon original, salvo que esta tenía el traje de color rosa suave y dejaba ver parte de abdomen, su capa era dorada por el exterior y blanca en el interior, su yelmo tenia forma de crisantemo y su cabello era castaño, era simplemente bella, como todas las demás.

-Veo que se quedaron sin habla ¿No?- Dijo Gennai a lo que todos los hombres simplemente sintieron con la cabeza en un colectivo " _Aja..."_

De pronto se sintió un poderoso estruendo que hizo sacudir todo el templo, los elegidos preocupados salieron del templo para poder ver lo que pasaba, cuando salieron pudieron ver a una extraña bestia alada destruyendo el bosque.

-Es un virus digital- Dijo Gennai centrando su atención en Lumine- Lumine debes ocultarte ¡Pronto!

-Si...- Respondió Lumine

Los elegidos trataron de hacer digievolucionar a sus digimons, pero no funcionaba

-¿Por que no podemos digievolucionar?- Pregunto Piyomon

-No lo se, pero siento una extraña energía en la zona-Dijo Tentomon

De pronto se vio que el extraño Digimon iba a atacarlos pero un poderoso ataque lo desvió... ¿De quien se tratara?

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno señores, se que soy un verdadero asco; soy un ser despreciable y ruin, no merezco si quiera ser mencionada en Internet TT-TT**

 **Bueno fuera de dramas, ahora que estoy en 5to año no podre actualizar tan seguido y aparte de estar ocupada con lo mi ingreso a la Universidad (Si lo se, soy muy joven para eso)**

 **Bueno como dije en el capítulo anterior si descubren quien es quien de las reinas tendrá como premio su propio fic para su cumpleaños, así que les recomiendo decirme sus fechas de cumpleaños y lo que quieren en su fic cuanto antes para así ir adelantándome en escribirlo^^ Ojo: Solo acepto Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako y otras parejas que consideren buenas de las demás series de Digimon, no acepto Sorato por mi trauma a las pelirroja (Si hay lectoras pelirrojas, no se ofendan)**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
